GURPS Martial Arts
There are two GURPS Martial Arts books: Classic (3e) and the current 4e. ''GURPS (Classic) Martial Arts edition]] ''GURPS: Classic: Martial Arts has two sections of advantages, skills, and maneuvers for most styles: realistic and cinematic. A Maneuver is a specific type of attack or defense and is treated like a skill with each one each one defaulting to one or more prerequisite skills, or to DX ("Kicking, for instance, is a Hard maneuver defaulting to Karate-2") Styles are broken up into * Primary Skills (reflects the main focus of the individual style) * Secondary skills (either taught or are not given as much attention throughout) * Optional skills (which may or may not be taught in any particular school) Historical and Modern Styles Many of these styles have realistic and cinematic totals. Scattered through this section is information on the Belt system and other ranking systems as well as information on specific styles and thinking like External vs. Internal and Hard vs. Soft. Styles with a * may only exist in a cinematic campaign (those in bold also appear in GURPS Martial Arts 4e) 3e costs were based on Primary skills and "maneuvers" (in 4e these became Techniques with a similar cost structure) in the style; 4e reduced the cost to just mundane skills + Style Familiarity perk. All costs are per 4e rules: Aikido/'Aiki-jutsu' 3 An Ch'i* 6 - centered around hidden weapons and gadgets; combined with other styles Bando (Burmese Martial Arts); ABA Bando 4, Kachin Bando 3 Capoeira 4 Chin Na 3 Escrima 4 French Fencing (Fencing Styles) Goju Ryu (Under Karate in 4e) 5 Hapkido 5 Hashishin Style (has no cinematic version) 7 - style of the Order of Assassins Hsing-Yi Chuan (Hsing I Chuan) 3 Isshinryu (Under Karate in 4e) 4 Italian Rapier Fencing (Fencing Styles) Jeet Kune Do 3 Judo 4 Jujutsu 3 Kalaripayit 14 Karate (4e: Shotokan; Goju Ryu; Isshinryu; Kyokushin) Kempo 7 Kendo/'Kenjutsu' (4e: Iaijutsu; Nito Ryu) Kobujutsu 8 Kuk Sool Won 5 Kung Fu ("Kung Fu"); blanket term for all Chinese martial arts and not an formal style Kuntao 6 Kyudo 4 Military Hand-to-Hand: Fairbairn Close Combat Training 5, Krav Maga 3, MCMAP 3 Muay Thai 3 Ninjutsu 8: encompasses all of the ninja’s skills including Taijutsu 6 Pakua 4 Pancratium (Pankration)/Mu Tau 5 Pao Chuan (Leopard Fist Kung Fu) 5 Pentjak Silat 6 Police Hand-to-Hand 4 Praying Mantis Kung Fu 4 Professional Boxing (Boxing) 4 Professional Kickboxing 3 Professional Wrestling (under Wrestling) 4 Savate 3 Self-defense Hand to Hand or 3 Shaolin Kung Fu 6 Streetfighting 6 Sumo 4 Tae Kwon Do 5 T'ai Chi Chuan 6 Uechi Ryu 6 White Crane Kung Fu 3 Wing Chun Kung Fu 4 Wudong 6 - Taoist style from Wudong mountains, China Wushu Kung Fu 6 Fictional Styles *Alien: Engaijutsu [], Kronin Karate [] *Fantasy: Aerie Fighting (Winged folk Martial Art) [], Dragon-Man Kung Fu [], Smasha (Orc Combat Style) [], Sylvan War Lore [] *Future Styles: Cyberninjutsu [], Force-Swordmanship [], Space Kung Fu [] There are sections on weapons and campaigns ''GURPS Martial Arts (4e) A reworking of ''GURPS (classic) Martial Arts for 4e with major changes to the list of "Historical and Modern Styles" (several styles replaced with other styles) and "Fictional, Alien, Fantasy, and Futuristic styles" being grouped together under "Fictional styles". Also only the realistic point totals for each style is given. Some styles were put in information boxes throughout the style section resulting in the list not being entirely alphabetical. As with the classic edition, general concepts (like Marma or pressure points) are scattered through the style section. Ultimate Combat Style 9+ Armatura 6: fighting style of the Roman legions during the 1st through 3rd centuries CE Armatura Equestris 6: cavalry based martial art of Rome Bajutsu; can be merged with Armatura Equestris, Furusiyya, Knightly Mounted Combat, and Yabusame Dagger Fighting 3 Fencing :Italian School 5 :La Verdadera Destreza 4 :Transitional French School 4 :French Smallsword 4 :Sport Fencing 3: Épée, Foil, Schläger Stickfighting 2: African Stickfighting, La Canne de Combat, Victorian Singlestick Furusiyya 5 Hoplomachia 5: Armed combat style of the ancient Greek city-states Hung Gar Kung Fu (Tiger-Crane Style) 4 Hwa Rang Do 5 Kajukenbo 3 Knightly Mounted Combat: Early Medieval 6, High Medieval 7, Late Medieval 5 Kuntao 6 Kusarijutsu 2: Japanese art of the kusari-fundo Kyujutsu 4 Longsword Fighting 5 Archery: Foot Archery 3, Kyudo 4. Yabusame 3 Masters of Defense Weapon Training 12 Muay Thai 3 Naginatajutsu 3 Polearm Fighting 4: Chinese Horse-Cutter Fighting, Glaive Fighting, Naginatado (or Atarashii Naginata) Pa Kua Chuan 5 Pak Hok ("white crane") 3 Pentjak Silat: Kumango Silat 4, Tapak Sutji Pentjak Silat 6 Mixed Martial Arts Pollaxe Fighting 4 Staff Fighting: Bojutsu 2 Jojutsu 3, Sport Quarterstaff 2; Quarterstaff 2 Shortsword Fighting Shurikenjutsu 4 Spear Fighting Sojutsu 3 Sword-and-Buckler Play 5 Sword-and-Shield Fighting 4 Taihojutsu 6 Taijutsu 6 Wrestling: Combat Wrestling 4, Greco-Roman Wrestling 3, Indian Wrestling 4, Professional Wrestling 4, Submission Wrestling 3 See Also * Feint * List of Techniques * Designers' Notes: GURPS Martial Arts * GURPS Martial Arts: Fairbairn Close Combat Systems * GURPS Martial Arts: Gladiators * GURPS Martial Arts: Technical Grappling * GURPS Martial Arts: Yrth Fighting Styles Category:GURPS Books Category:3rd Edition Category:4th Edition Category:Martial Arts Category:Skills Category:Techniques